therobloxassaultteamfandomcom-20200213-history
ISython
iSython was a Marshal in The Roblox Assault Team. Used to be known as wakbob/ wakatoba. Currently is now, Chief Editor iSython. Please escuse me if there is any bad Grammar or spelling. I rushed wrote this, so I'll fix this later. Since I'm losing time with my work in Roblox. I'll update this page bit by bit from now on when I can. History iSython started Roblox off as a Guest in early 2010. In late 2010, he decided to make his very own account called wakatoba. After making the account a game called Celeste I hit the front page of games and wakatoba was interested in checking out the place. After being spawnkilled for 20 minutes, the members of The Roblox Assault Team invited him to join RAT. At this time wakatoba was a noob and no one paid any attention to him. As time unfolded one day he got promoted to soldier by Bodesjr and he started coming friends with many known people such as Sonicandsegaxx, St0rmx, CombokenX, oo7kill, Shipnoob123, Hippievanz, Raven78, e.t.c(I'll update this list later). Later on in late December, Donkey04 introduced the badge hunt which got you a promotion upon finishing it. wakatoba decided to help people with badges once he finished the badge hunt and while he was a Fort Fornax, Admiral Hippievanz was there and that was when he decided to help him get all the badges. Later on after helping him get all the badges, Admiral Hippievanz promoted wakatoba to Guard. A few hours Celeste I was being raided, so wakatoba defended Celeste I with Admiral Sonicandsegaxx and was awarded Supervisor for great defence. At the time this was all happening RAT was at war with clans UAF, UCR and X-101st. Out of all the years 2011 was a big big year for RAT. To top if all off, it started off with the exploiter era. At this time exploiting started to come big in Roblox and this exploiter called xnobodyx was the worst of them all. He used to come to Celeste every day and explode litterally the whole map. This is when I met the soon to be leader of RAT, Cj10127. We came great friends together working together to strike down the exploiter despite that, he always exploited the map. My funniest part at this time was when he came into Celeste I and I go "Don't you dare explode Celeste again" and I just keep spawnkilling him. He says "If you keep killing me I'll explode it again" which he does. A few weeks later Cj10127 posted on the wall about we needing help at the fort, but Donkey04 exiled him out of RAT because of that. Of course as a great friend to him I persuaded him to rejoin RAT and re-earn his ranks which he did. At this time Fort Equinox was quite popular and thats where I met Kjr51 one of the oldest members and Admiral in RAT. Cj10127 and me came her Marshals in line, but Cj10127 came before me. During this time sonicandsegaxx accepted wakatoba into the Honours division which meant he was one of the first inside. The year 2011 changed a lot of things in RAT. After getting accepted into Immortals the following day, wakatoba decided to attend a training Donkey04 hosted and during that training they met each other on combat and tied. During the duel D4 thought wakatoba speed glitched while it was just a big of lag. After that D4 banned wakatoba from the training and exiled him from RAT. wakatoba was mad and confused at that time. Not knowing what to do he decided to go to an ex Admiral thegeoff123 who told him staging a rebellion would be the right thing to do. In a immature manner, wakatoba staged a rebellion despite his friend st0rmx telling him not to. During that time he co-operated with xnobodyx and harrased many members of RAT. Sorry for what he did he decided to use his little brothers account "wakbob", apologise for what he did and start anew. wakbob grew up the ranks from there and reached Supervisor. Despite getting a lot of hate, he managed to befriend his former friends and start his loyalty to RAT again. At this time it was around Febuary when wakbob decided to start C&G'ing and learn more about Clans overall. In early spring 2011, Donkey04 got deleted and the group ran in chaos. During that time TDfall had the group for a day, but didn't do much with the group. After the whole situation the mods brought him back, but he changed his name to ColourTheory. After that everyone started changing their names to something with a theory at the end. After that, wakbob decided to join Vortex Security. A group growing fast with their Recruitment Center being on the front page of games. wakbob rose high in Vortex Security and managed to get Captain within a few weeks of joining the group. Sadly he lost the rank randomly one day and never got it back. In Vortex Security he met many people who would come great friends in the future. He met Bidoof77 and Jimbojones. Once he lost his rank in Vortex Security, jimbojones offered him a chance coming 2IC in his small clan Enigma, but the clan died a few weeks later. Currently the group is shutdown and is in Shipnoob123's possession. I'll discuss UAF next. VS & UAF, The Vaktovian War to wrap up 2011. I don't remember what else there is, but I'll try and remember. Remember to mention later. Vortex Security Captain as wakbob later on mid 2011. Met JimboJones, Bidoof77 & Sky(hoppinium?) UAF Seargeant as wakbob later on mid 2011. Met Benblue9, Sloppycanada &? Sython Farron Going to have lore here, mentioning things about my position being head of my Family. (Will not be updated for a while) Current Position This will be about what my current positions and jobs in RAT is. (Updating Tommorow). The Roblox Assault Team Operator The Frostarian Times Chief-Editor Community Affairs Committee Member Past Clans & Ranks Past high ranks in other clans during his time on Roblox. I'll write some details about them as well later. If I can't remember what rank I was I'll just say how high I was. Enigma 2IC Vortex Security Captain Supreme Intelligence 2IC UAF Seargeant HAU HR RS HR SO 2iC Iron Force HR Member of Reform & Innovation Sub Department Frostarian Family Network Manager The Roblox Assault Team Reform & Innovation Sentinels MentorCategory:High command Category:Reign of ColourTheory (I) Category:Reign of ColourTheory (II) Category:Reign of ThePhantonHourGlass (II)